


oh my rao, you're in love with them!

by ambrosespellmans



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmans/pseuds/ambrosespellmans
Summary: prompt fill: seg/adam/kem + oh my god, you're in love with them!





	oh my rao, you're in love with them!

_ Oh, my Rao, you’re in love with them! _

 

Seg wasn’t terribly sure of the timeline that led up to this revelation as he sat awake in his bed, both men on either side of him.  He looked down at their slumbering faces, Adam, who for a man who was born two hundred years in the future in a planet so far away, was still here with him and Kem, his best friend of many years, now his boyfriend.

 

He knew that he had feelings for Kem for years, ever since they were two seventeen year old boys experimenting and figuring things out, but he wasn’t sure when those feelings had blossomed into full blown love.  Maybe it was when they decided to own a bar together, or the nights they had spent drunkenly singing old Kryptonian songs with each other, or even when one night, Seg had allowed himself to be vulnerable after his parent’s death and Kem had simply gave him a drink and listened whilst he wept out his sorrows.

 

Adam, on the other hand, he had  _ hated  _ at first.  He was a strange, awkward asshole who indirectly gotten his parents killed.  Yet still, after defeating Brainiac and wondering why Adam had decided to stick around, he had began to grow attached.  Not as  _ physically  _ attached as Kem had, since the two had began fucking almost as soon as they met (although they vehemently denied it), but the romance actually came a step later.   It was the conversations about Earth and his grandson that did it (Adam had also explained who the Detroit Tigers were, and how baseball was a classic American sport).  He had shared Earth music with Seg, installing a hatred for Ska and a love for easy listening. Their first kiss had been in the bar, where a slightly drunken Kem had dared them to do it.  It had been magical, and Seg didn’t want to pull away.

 

The next day, things really came together, when Seg had admitted he liked them both, and the three agreed that polyamory was the best thing for all of them.

 

They had been courting each other for roughly a year and yet, Seg still hadn’t said that he loved them yet.  Kem and Adam had both said it, but through fear or cowardice or something Seg didn’t understand  _ at all,  _ he hadn’t been able to say it.

 

The last time he had said the words ‘I love you’ had been to his father, after all, the day of his death.  He didn’t want to relive that.

 

_ “Go to sleep…”  _ Seg heard Adam complain and felt him tap his elbow, “It’s late.”

 

Seg slid back down between them, remarking,  _ “Technically,  _ it’s early.”   
  


_ “Whatever.” _ Adam said, curling up into Seg’s chest, “Just sleep.  You’re thinking  _ way  _ too much.”   
  


Seg sighed shakily, then confessed, “I love you.”

 

_ “Mm?”  _ Adam looked confused, rubbing his eyes, “You’ve never said that before.”

 

Seg nodded, “I know, so I’m saying it now.”

 

“Ugh, will you two just  _ sleep?”  _ Kem groaned, annoyed.

 

Seg laughed, “Love you too, Kem.”   
  


“Love you, mate.” Kem kissed Seg’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Now can you  _ please  _ get some sleep?”

 

Seg chuckled, “I suppose I can.”


End file.
